


Another Dramatic Kirk Birth

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Not Your Typical McKirk [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Jim and Joanna are parents now, adorable Kirk-McCoy offspring, klingons make everything complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Joanna's baby arrives. But because it's a Kirk, it has to be dramatic....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Dramatic Kirk Birth

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a few years after Vows, So Jim's nearly forty when his kid is born. But he thinks it was worth the wait.

The Medbay was quiet one April evening. The flurry and bustle that had been going on for the last 16 hours had calmed down. Between the skirmish with the Klingons and the early arrival of Enterprise's newest passenger, chaos had been the order of the day. The CMO nearly had had to be forcibly marched to his quarters, because he refused to leave the bedsides of his daughter and son-in-law/best friend/Captain.

Jim had been wounded in the attack, and the stress of caring for so many injuries had sent his nurse wife into labor three weeks early. He had insisted on being in the bed beside his wife so he could encourage her and hold her hand.

The night nurse smiled as she walked past the two bio beds and the exhausted occupants, with a tiny bassinet between them. 

Little Melissa Eleanor Kirk made her arrival after 12 hours of labor, screaming her outrage with very healthy lungs. Jim embarrassed himself by promptly bursting into tears, while Joanna laughed and cried beside him.

"Good grief, Jim," she gasped out, still trembling from the effort it took to give birth. "I'm the one who's supposed to be hormonal, not you."

"Can't help it," he gasped between sobs, "I'm so glad it's over and I didn't get us all killed."

"Oh, darling," Joanna soothed, "you did great. Stupid, bloodthirsty Klingons are a lot to deal with on a normal day and you sent them packing. Try to calm down, or you'll rip open that stomach wound."

After several more heaves, Jim managed to settle down just as Bones reappeared holding their cleaned infant. "Everything checks out. She's a good six and a half pounds. Quite sturdy. Like her grandpa." He was beaming proudly.

 

Joanna cooed as the tiny newborn was placed in her arms. "Now, now, sugar, don't cry, mama's got you. I know it's a big scary world out here, but you've got mommy and daddy and granddaddy looking out for you. And look at those pretty Kirk eyes you have!!" She kissed the sweet, wrinkly face, running her finger over a miniature ear.

She inspected every bit of her new daughter while Jim watched, enraptured. "Grandpa Bones, I love it!", he crowed triumphantly at his friend.

The doctor growled mildly. "Oh, shut up, Jim. You're the one who's going to be sixty when she's in college. No need to be rubbing it in like that. Maybe the pain meds must be a little too much." This threat caused Jim to subside for the moment.

The Captains eyes misted over again when he held little Melissa for the first time. The fact that he, of all people, would ever experience the joy of having a family, was staggering to him. He already loved her so much. 

Joanna thought it was the most beautiful sight she'd seen: her husband holding their precious newborn tenderly inspecting her tiny fingers and toes.

"She's got the McCoy eyebrows, I see," he observed, tracing them with his fingertip. "Good for making exasperated faces at me. Definitely my eyes. Your chin. Probably my nose, it's so tiny!" He made a very un-Captainly squealing noise. "No hair at all. But that'll come in time. You're so sweet, baby girl. And beautiful, Just like your mom. I'm sorry your birth was so dramatic, but it's a Kirk tradition."

"Ain't that the truth," muttered Bones. He and Jim bantered back and forth as Joanna took the baby back and prepared to feed her. Jim pretended to cover his eyes.

"Oh, stop faking it, Jim. I know you're watching. It's not anything you haven't seen before."

Her husband peeked out from behind his fingers, looking sheepish. "True. But It's really amazing having a little person drawing sustenance from you. I wasn't sure if it was considered creepy to watch."

Joanna laughed at that coming from someone as shameless as he was. It was an incredible feeling, watching her baby suckling from her breast, her little throat swallowing the nourishing milk.

"Oh, Jim, you're priceless," Joanna sighed affectionately. "I hope you're ready for sleepless nights and diaper duty. It'll be rough. Parenthood isn't a walk in the park, you know."

"I appreciate the thought, Jimmy, but you aren't moving from that bed until you aren't in danger of hemorrhaging." Jim fake pouted, but laid still, still very sore himself. 

Presently Carol came in, exhausted from the skirmish, but eager to meet the little Kirk. "Sweet Melissa," she crooned to the baby, "You're going to be the most adored little girl to ever grace this ship."

"That's right, Carol. You should have seen her Grandpa going ga-ga over her--calling her sugar-pie and Dumpling." Jim ratted out his friend, smirking.

The doctor quickly shot back, "You cried louder than she did when she was born. Who's really the infant here, Jim?"

"Awww, Leonard," Carol soothed, "you're allowed to be mushy with your grandbaby. Nothing to be ashamed of, isn't that right, lamb?"

Joanna smiled at her young step moms interactions with wee Melissa. "Looks like we'll have plenty of babysitters," she whispered to Jim, who was still holding her hand. He winked back at her. 

Eventually, all three Kirks fell fast asleep and as Nurse Miller passed by on her shift, she smiled at the sweet picture they made. No wonder Doctor McCoy had been so reluctant to be relieved. Who would want to miss one second of this?


End file.
